Realising your love
by Fred weasleys angel
Summary: Hermione doesn't expect to fall in love in her 7th year at hogwarts. And she definitely didn't expect to fall in love with one of her least favourite people. But when she saw him that day the realisation hit. Post war fic. Ignores deaths in deathly hallows
1. The letter

**This is my first fanfic so please take pity on me . I'll try not to make too many mistakes. I'll try to reply to reviews (if I get them) So here it is.. Realising your love. Hope you enjoy ...**

**Hermiones pov..**

It was breakfast at the burrow. Mrs weasley was cooking pancakes when the hogwarts owls arrived. We all dashed to the window to grab our letters. I took mine and went back to the table. I opened it and a small badge fell out. I picked it up and saw the hogwarts crest on it. "OH MY GOD", I screamed."I'm head girl." Everyone ran over and congratulated me. "We always knew you'd get head girl," said Harry. "It was always gonna happen Mione," said Ron. " I wonder who's the head boy," thought Ginny aloud. "We'll just have to wait and see I suppose," I replied.

Next day we went to diagon alley to get our supplies for the coming year. When we had got all our things we went to weasleys wizard wheezes to see the twins. When we got to the shop it was packed. I went to the wonder witch stall to see the new stock. "didn't think you'd be interested in love potions Mione." I spun around in record time. "Fred." I screeched. "don't ever do that again or I will hex you." "sorry Mione. If I had known you were gonna blow like that I wouldn't have done it. And how did you know I was Fred. Not even mum can tell us apart. "your eyes are a different shade of blue to George's." I said, blushing slightly as he smirked. "how observent of you my dear bookworm." I could see mrs weasley walking out of the shop. "I've got to go Fred. See you soon."

A week later we were rushing out the door to the cars that would take us to kings cross. "this is all your fault Ron. We'd be there by now if you had gotten your lazy ass out of bed." scolded Mrs Weasley. The car ride seemed to take forever sitting next to Ron who kept muttering under his breath what sounded like 'stupid bitch thinks she can order me around'. I was going to scold him myself but we arrived at kings cross. As we approached the barrier we looked around for muggles. When we saw it was quiet we each ran to the barrier. We broke through and immediately the smell of smoke nearly choked us. We said our goodbyes to Mr and Mrs weasley and boarded the train. We found a compartment with Luna and Neville and joined them. Then I remembered I had to go to the heads compartment. "I'll see you later guys. I have to go to the heads compartment"

I entered the compartment and found it empty. I walked over to the book case and picked out a book. I sat down and started reading. After abour half an hour the compartment door slid open. All my happiness left immediately when I saw who walked in.

**Cliffy ! Can you guess who it is? Read the next chapter to find out. It should be up soon. Please review!**


	2. The heads

**Hope you liked chapter 1. I hope you like chapter 2 just as much. This chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer LadySarahj. So here it is..**

No. It can't be him. I won't last a day with him in a dorm never mind a year. "well if it isn't the Mudblood. It's beyond me why that old fool picked you as head girl" said Draco Malfoy. "listen ferret. I know how much of a conceited bastard you are so the less time I have to spend in your presence the better" I said with as much venom as possible. "well who knew the Mudblood could swear" he said with the trademark Slytherin smirk. What I wouldnt give to wipe that smirk off of his face. But before I could smack him professor Mcgonagall walked in. "I hope you two weren't fighting" she said. "No professor we were just talking" I replied innocently. "good. Now I presume you realise what it takes to be head students. You are to plan any school events and you are to put your differences aside to show house unity. Do you understand?" she asked. "yes proffessor" we replied. "good. I shall see you at the feast" and with that she left.

The rest of the ride went by in silence. When we arrived at Hogsmeade I hopped in a carriage with my friends sitting next to ginny. "so who is the head boy?" asked Ginny. "ferret face" I replied. "Aww that sucks" I know but I suppose I'll just have to get used to it. "wouldnt it be cool if you walked into the bathroom one morning and saw him naked. I mean he is the hottest guy in hogwarts" she whispered in my ear. "Ginny how can you say that. We hate him. And dont worry that won't be happening" I scolded. Just then we arrived at hogwarts.

We walked up the path to hogwarts in a comfortable silence. When we got to the great hall and sat down the sorting began. It seemed to go on forever but it eventually ended with the last student going to Hufflepuff. Dumbledore made his announcements and the food appeared on the plates. Ron immediately started shoving food into his mouth. It was a disgustinsting sight as he didn't chew with his mouth closed. When the feast was over and dumbledore gave Draco and I our directions and password we departed the hall and headed for our dorm. We walked in silence until we reached the portrait of the founders. "password?" asked Rowena Ravenclaw. "unity" I answered. The portrait swung open to revel the common room. It was amazing. The walls were painted gold and silver. There were two love seats,which were green and red and two squishy armchairs of the same colour. They were all positioned in front of a blazing fire. There was also a huge bookcase stacked with books. "what's the matter Mudblood? Never seen such luxuries?" draweled Draco as he headed up to his room. I followed suit and went to my room. My room was red and gold, had a queen size bed, a desk, a wardrobe, and a door to the bathroom. I sighed happily and put my PJ's on and climed into bed.

**So that's chapter 2 done. Chapter 3 will be up as soon as I can. I have a poll on my profile page so please check that out. I am curious to know the results. Don't forget to review !**


	3. The tears

**Hope you liked chapter 2. Here is chapter 3. I forgot the disclaimer in the last two chapters but the world of HP belongs to the lovely JK Rowling. And the story continues...**

I woke up on Monday morning at 6am feeling refreshed. I decided to have a shower so I got my things for the shower and entered the bathroom. I had a long, hot shower and went back into my room. I put on my uniform, grabbed my books and headed down to the common room. I sat on the red squishy armchair and read _Hogwarts: A History _for a while. At 7 I went down to the great hall for breakfast. I saw Ginny and sat down next to her. "mornin Mione" she said sleepily. "mornin Ginny. You look awfully tired. Didn't you sleep well?" I asked the redhead. "couldn't sleep. The girl next to me snores like Goyle" she said grinning. "poor you. I don't miss lavender and Parvati gossiping all night one bit". We finished breakfast and headed for class.

This was officially the worst day of my life. I got paired with the ferret in every single class we shared. The teachers said it was to promote house unity. Well I say fuck house unity cause there is no way I will be able to work with Malfoy. He'll just keep insulting me. My grades need to be kept up to standard and if I can't work with him then I won't have work to get graded on. I walked into the common room after dinner and Malfoy was sitting on one of the chairs. I walked over to him. "what do you want mudblood?" he asked in a bored tone. "can't you see I'm busy?' "well sorry to disturb your tranquility but I was wondering when we could get started on our homework?" I asked waspishly. " fine. Meet me in the library at 7pm tomorrow night" "ok Malfoy. The library it is. Although I'm surprised you'd want to be seen in public with a mudblood" I bit out sarcastically. "Just fuck off Mudblood" he said. I went up to my room and started on my other homework.

I finished my homework in record time so I headed to Gryffindor tower. I entered through the fat lady and saw Ginny, Harry and Ron playing exploding snap. I went over to their table and sat down nex to Harry. "so who's winning?" I asked. "I am" replied Ginny smugly. Ron scowled at her statement. We sat there for a while playing. On the fifth game, the pack of cards suddenly exploded in Rons face. We all laughed at the look on his face. "bolix. How come I keep losing?" he asked angrily. "your just rubbish Ron" replied Ginny, struggling to contain her giggles. "whatever" he said and went to bed. "I better head back to my dorm. It's almost curfew" " ok. See you tomorrow Mione" said Ginny and Harry. "bye guys" I said and headed out the portrait.

When I got back to my dorm Malfoy was still studying. I had made it to the steps to my room when he spoke. "out snogging your boyfriends again granger?" he asked, the smirk never leaving his face. "for your information Malfoy I don't have a boyfriend nor do I have any intention of getting one at the moment" I replied nastily. "we all know the real reason you don't have a boyfriend" he said "oh yeah? And what is it?" I asked, dreding the answer. "well it's obvious. Your such a prude that no one could stick you" I could feel the tears pricking the back of my eyes. But I wouldn't let him see me cry. So I said with as much venom as possible "you are the most sadistic bastard I have ever met". And with that I ran upstairs, fell on to my bed and cried myself to sleep.

**Theres chapter 3 everyone. I know Iv been updating quiet quickly but I'm not going to have as much time from now on to update but I'll update when I can. Please review and don't forget to vote in my poll on my profile. _Who is better paired with hermione? _**


	4. The fireworks

**Hello people. How are you doing. Here's chapter 4. Hope you like it. For disclaimer go to chapter 3. **

When I woke up my eyes were sore and red. My hair was a mess from crying. Basically I looked like shit. I went for a shower and washed away my sorrows. When i was finished getting ready I went down for an early breakfast. When I finished my breakfast and was leaving the hall, I bumped into Ginny. " hey Gin. Your down early. Was the girl snoring again?" I asked laughing slightly. "ya she was snoring again. But then I remembered I'm a witch so I cast a charm around my bed" she told me. "well I'm gonna go get my books for my morning classes. See ya later Gin" " By Mione" and with that she headed to the table. I went up to my dorm, got my books and headed to the library for some morning studying. At 9am I headed down to the dungeons for potions. The lesson I was least looking forward to.

I arrived at the dungeons and who was standing there? None other then Pansy Parkinslut. "look who it is. The bushy haired Mudblood" she said cackling. "what ever Parkinslut. I don't like to associate myself with whores" I said fighting with the laughter in my belly. "how dare you you filthy little Mudblood" Just then Malfoy walked down the steps. "what's going on here?" he asked, a smirk forming on his face. "Drakie. The Mudblood dared to insult me. She called me a whore" said Pansy, practically running over to him and latching herself onto his arm. Malfoy scowled when he saw what she did. "first off, don't call me Drakie. We were over ages ago. And second you are a whore" I really didn't think I could hold in the laughter as I saw the look in her face when she ran away crying. Just the Snape came out of his class and called us in.

"Right class. Today we will begin brewing Veritaserum. Does anyone know, except for the know it all, what veritaserum is?" he asked the class. Even though he said anyone but me, my hand shot in the air. Unfortunately so did Malfoys and of course Snape picked Malfoy. "it's a truth serum which when given to a person makes them tell the full and honest truth" he replied. Even though I don't like him,he is quite intelligent. "very good Mr Malfoy. 10 points to Slytherin" he said almost proudly. "so get your ingredients and start brewing". Malfoy And I both got up and went to the storeroom. When we got our ingredients we went back to our table and began. By the end of the lesson we had produced a perfect veritaserum. We left the potions class and headed for our next class.

When we finished our classes I headed for an early dinner as I had to be in the library at 7 to meet Malfoy. When I finished my dinner it was 6:50 so I ran out of the hall and headed to the library. I arrived at exactly 7 and looked for Malfoy at a table. I spotted him in a secluded corner and walked over. "hello Mudblood" he said coldly. "hello ferret" I replied. I sat down and took out my books. After a long akward silence I asked "what do you want to start first?" "why Dont we start with arithmancy?" he asked. "Sure" I said and went in search of the required books. We both came back to the table at the same time and sat down. We started flicking through the books one by one and writing down the answer. I finished my third book and was reaching for my fourth. Little did I realise so was Malfoy. Our hands touched the book at the same time and our fingers touched. I felt a tingle run up my arm and immediately pulled back blushing. What was that tingle? Did he feel it too? "I think that's enough studying for tonight" I said quietly. "fine granger" he answered. I ran out of the library fast as I could. When I got back to the dorm I ran straight up to my room. I put on my Pyjama's and hopped into bed. So what was the incident in the library all about? And why did it feel like fireworks? And on that note I tried to go sleep.

**so that was chapter 4. Hope you liked. What was that feeling she got in the library? All will be revealed very soon. Don't forget to review and don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile. See ya soon. **


	5. The confusion

**Here is chapter 5 guys. Things are starting to get a bit more interesting between Draco and hermione. For disclaimer go to chapter 3. Hope you enjoy... **

I felt awful when I woke up. I hadn't slept very well cause I couldn't stop stinking about that feeling I got in the library. I decided to get up and have another shower to wake me up. I headed down to the great hall about a great hour later and sat next to Ron. "hey Mione, you look awfully tired this morning" he said, looking a bit worried. "I'm fine Ron. I was... Just studying quite late last night" I said. It wasn't exactly a lie. "look I've gotta go get my books. I'll see you later" I said quickly, trying to escape the lies I was telling. "okay Mione, see you later then" he replied. I ran out if the hall and upstairs to my room. I got to the portrait, said the password and walked into the common room. Unfortunately for me though, Malfoy was sitting on one of the armchairs. "morning Granger" he said, almost civily. "morning Malfoy" I replied confusedly. I went up to my room, got my books and ran out without a backwards glance. What the hell was going on?

It was dinner time and I was seated next to Ginny eating. She seemed to notice the look of confusion on my face. "what's up Mione? I've never seen you look confused" she asked, laughing slightly. " nothing" I replied too quickly. And she noticed. "stop lying Mione" she said seriously. "fine" I said defeated. "it's just that all my classes seemed bearable today. And I share almost all my classes with Malfoy. He didn't call me Mudblood once and was almost civil" I said worriedly. "don't worry Mione. He's probably just seen sense" she assured me. "I don't know Gin". Should I tell her about the library? Nah. Not yet. Speaking of the library. "I've gotta go Ginny" I'm meeting Malfoy in the library at seven. "okay Mione". And with that I left the hall and headed to the library.

I arrived at the library at 6:50 so I went to the table in the back corner and sat down. Five minutes later Malfoy walked over. "evening granger" he said quietly. "good evening Malfoy" I said politely. "so what do you want to start with tonight granger?" he asked after a while. " we should start with runes. It's quite a long essay" I told him. "okay granger. Let's go look for the books then". And with that we went to the runes section of the library. I found a book that I needed and tried to reach for it but I couldn't. I kept trying until I felt a presence behind me. "having trouble there granger?" asked Malfoy smirking. "no" I replied haughtily. " I can reach it" " I don't think so granger". He reached up and grabbed the book with ease. "there we go. It was no trouble at all. You could have just asked me you know" he said. "oh" I said blushing "well I could have reached it eventually I just had to reach a bit higher". He handed me the book and our fingers brushed against each other. There it was again. That weird feeling. I took the book and went back to the desk. Surprisingly, he sat down next to me. I took out my parchment and started writing. I leaned in to check a meaning and so did he. I looked up and our noses were almost touching. He has amzing eyes. Beautiful silvery blue eyes. I blushed and moved quickly. I finished my runes and started packing. "where are you going?" he asked. " back to the common room. Why?" I was very confused now. "oh no reason. I was just asking" he said awkwardly. "okay. See you tomorrow". I left for the common room and arrived back in record time.

I took my books up to my room and came back down to the common room. I went over to the bookcase and picked out _Hogwarts: A history_. A bit later, Malfoy walked in. He went straight up to his room but came back down again. Strangely he sat down next to me on the red love seat. "watcha reading Granger?" he asked. "Hogwarts: A history. Why?" "just curious. I've read it a few times. What did you think of the paragraph about the enchanted ceiling in the great hall?" he asked. He actually sounded interested in my opinion. "well I thought it wasn't very accurate and I think they could have mentioned what spells they used to do it. I mean, it would be quite interesting to know what charms they used" I replied matter of factly. "I agree. I would like to know how to do that in my bedroom" "me too. Well I better head to bed. It's getting late. See you tomorrow Malfoy". With that I headed to bed.

**Well there it is. Chapter 5. Why is Draco acting so weird? All will be revealed. Reviews are appreciated. A vote in my poll is also appreciated. Next chapter will be up soon.**


	6. The planning

**Here's chapter 6. For disclaimer go to chapter 3. Hope you like it...**

It was almost Halloween and Malfoy was still acting weird around me. We continued to do our assignments in the library and we were generally being quite civil. I headed down to breakfast and sat next to Ginny. " hey Mione. How are you this morning?"she asked. "fine Gin you?" she was just about to reply when she saw someone walking towards us. "why is Malfoy walking towards us?" she asked confused. "I dont know. Guess we're gonna find out". "granger. Meet me in the common room at lunch. We need to plan something" he told me before walking off to the Slytherin table. "what was that about?" asked Ginny. "I don't know. There's probably a school event or something that needs to be planned" I replied. "listen I better go Gin I'll see you later" "by Mione". I left and headed to potions.

I arrived down at the potions classroom early so I stood outside and waited. Five minutes later Pansy walked down the steps with her group. "What are you doing here Mudblood?" she asked coldly. "I'm waiting for class. Isn't it obvious?" "don't get smart with me Mudblood". "well considering your not the brightest, I think even Crabbe and Goyle could get smart with you" I said smirking. "how dare you you bitch". She drew her fist and was ready to strike when a voice came from behind her. " Pansy. What do you think your doing?" asked the head boy. "I'm going to punch this bitch. Do you wanna help?" surprisingly he replied. "just fuck off you whore and leave her alone". "drakie what is wrong with you? Why are you defending the Mudblood so much lately?" she asked angrily. "Pansy what did I tell you about calling her that?" he told her icily. "what is going on out here?" asked professor snape suddenly. " nothing professor" we all replied. Just as I was sitting down at my desk next to Malfoy, I saw the shocked and confused faces of Harry and Ron. I really needed to talk to Malfoy. And what did Pansy mean about defending me a lot lately?

I began to head up to the heads common room for my meeting with Malfoy. When I got there he was waiting for me. "so what did we need ro discuss?" I asked him. "professor dumbledore met me in the hall on the way to breakfast and informed me that there is to be a Halloween ball" he informed me. "oh. So what do we plan first?" I wondered aloud. maybe we should start with theme?" he suggested. "hmm. What about fancy dress?" I suggested. "that could work" he agreed. I wrote it down on a piece of parchment. "okay. What about entertainment?" "the weird sisters?" he suggested. "yeah. There brilliant" bit by bit the ball came together. We headed to dumbledores office with our list and showed him. "well I shall send word to the weird sisters that you have requested them" he told us. "and also, I hope you realise that as heads tou are required to attend these events together." he informed us with a twinkle in his eyes. "WHAT?" we exclaimed simultaneously. "but we can't go together" I stutterered. "No buts miss granger. Rules are rules. Now you better head back to classes. I shall see tou at the preparations. Good day" and with that he walked up and went over to Fawkes.

**So there we go. Chapter 6. Hope you liked it. Don't forget to review. And don't forget to vote in my poll. **


	7. The questions

**So how is everyone? I've been updating a lot recently but I've been dying to see the finished thing. I've had this in my mind for ages and I just need to write it down. For disclaimer go to chapter 3.**

All people were talking about leading up to Halloween was the ball. I hadn't spoken to Malfoy much since Dumbledore told us we had to go together. And I still hadn't asked him about what Pansy said. There was a hogsmeade weekend coming up and Ginny and I were going to get our costumes. We went to the costume shop and looked around for a bit. Ginny found this really nice white, one sholder, goddess like dress and handed it to me. "why are you giving this to me? There is no way I could wear that". "don't be silly Mione. you'll look amazing in that. You can even be Athena, goddess of wisdom. Malfoy won't know what hit him". "speaking of which, you didnt tell anyone I'm going with him did you?" "No. Dont worry. Now that dress". She sent me to the dressing room and made me try it on. I came out and Ginnys mouth went into the shape of an O. "oh wow Mione. You look amazing". "you think so?" "I know so". I took off the dress and went to pay for it. Ginny bought a sexy devil costume with horns, a tail and a trident.

When we got back to the castle it was dinner time so we dropped the bags off at my room and headed to the great hall. We sat down, Ginny next to Harry and me next to Ron, who looked like he wanted to say something. After a long while he spoke up. "so who are you going to the ball with?" he asked us. Ginny replied first " Harry and I are going together" she told him. "what?" he exclaimed. "thats great. Why didn't you tell me?" "well we thought you'd freak out" Harry explained. "okay. I suppose that's a reasonable explanation. So Mione, wanna go with me?" he asked hopefully, his ears as red as his hair. What an I gonna do. If I tell him who I'm going with he'll freak. But if I lie to him and he finds out he'll still freak. Maybe I should just tell him I'm going with someone and not tell him who I'm going with. Yeah that will will work. So that's what I told him. "oh Ron. I'm sorry but I'm already going with someone". His face immediately fell. "oh we'll that's ok. So who are you going with then?" he asked curiously. Of course he had to ruin my plan. "Malfoy" I muttered. "what was that?" "Malfoy alright I'm going with Malfoy" I said loudly. By now the whole hall was listening. "WHAT!" he shouted "how could you do this to me Mione? I thought we were friends?" he shouted at me. "Ronald Weasley! You can not tell me who I can and can not go to the ball with! And for your information Dumbledore said we had to go together" I shouted back. By this time we were both standing up in between the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables. "you could have told him you were dating someone" he told me. "oh yeah? And who would I have said I was dating?" I retorted. "me. You could have said you were dating me hermione. Hermione I love you. I love you and this is what you do to me. You go off and start dating Malfoy" Everyone, including me was shocked at his revelation. I was about to retort and tell him we weren't dating when Malfoy decided to step in. "okay weasley enough is enough" he said angrily. "oh come to save your girlfriend have you Malfoy?" asked Ron coldly. "just fuck off and leave her alone you bastard" replied Malfoy. "that's it Malfoy". Ron raised his fist to punch Malfoy and I knew I had to step in. "just let him be Draco. Come on we need to go to the library". I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the hall.

I dragged him up to the dorms and grabbed my homework. I walked back out the portrait with Malfoy on my tail. I headed straight to the library without stopping. I entered through the large wooden doors and headed straight for a table at the back. When I sat down Malfoy sat down next to me. After a while I decided to speak. "thanks for defending me back there but why did you do it?" I was genuinely curious."well... Er... I just didn't think he should have said those things to you. I mean, it wasn't our fault was it? And why did you call me Draco?" he said awkwardly. "eh.. I guess it was a slip of the tongue" I replied weakly. "so he loves you huh?" he said smugly. "do you love him?" his eyes darkened as he said this. It looked to me like jealousy. But it couldn't be. I answered his question none the less. "well I used to think I loved him. But ever since fourth year and the incident with Krum I kinda have up and moved on. I mean, I waited for years for him to ask me out and he never plucked up the courage" I told him honestly."I know how you feel. Well kinda. See I used to always think I would marry Pansy someday. But then one day I realised that I didnt like her anymore" he told me. "that is quite like my situation. "so what did Pansy mean you've been defending me a lot lately?" I asked. "well I don't know really" he said awkwardly. "right" I replied."eh.. I don't mean to be rude but why are we here? We've finished all our homework". "oh well when I get upset I usually come to the library. It's like my sanctuary" I explained. "do you want to go back to the common room then?" he asked. "sure let's go". So we got up and headed to the common room.

**There it is guys chapter 7. Can't believe I'm up to it already. What do you think is up with Malfoy? Hope you review and vote in my poll. :D**


	8. The Halloween ball

**Here's chapter 8 guys. I voted in the twin exchange, did you? For disclaimer go to chapter 3. **

It was Halloween and the ball was that night. Ron and I still werent speaking. So I was sitting at the Gryffindor table at lunch with Lavender, Parvati and Ginny. We were discussing when we were going to start getting ready. "we should go to the head common room at about five to give us enough time to get ready" said Lavender. "good idea. So do you want to go down to the lake to kill a few hours?" I asked them. "sure" said Parvati. With that we got up and headed to the lake. We sat there talking for a few hours and at 4:30 we made our way to the Gryffindor common room for the girls to get their costumes. When the girls went upstairs to their rooms, Harry and Ron came in. Harry said hi but Ron just glared at me. I glared back and was about to say something when the girls came down. They immediately caught my arms and dragged me out the portrait. They knew if they didn't then there would be trouble. We reached the head dorms and we walked in. Malfoy was sitting in the green armchair reading but when he saw me he looked up. "hi granger" he said. When he saw the girls he added quickly "ladies. Bit early to be getting ready don't you think?". We shook our heads and walked up to my room. "so Mione. What's going on with you and Malfoy?" asked Parvati. "there is nothing going on" I told them. "oh please Mione. It's not everyday that Malfoy greets you" exclaimed Lavender. "I've tried telling her that he likes her but she won listen" explained Ginny. "can we just start getting ready?" I said trying to change the subject. "fine" they said.

It was 7:30 and the ball was starting in a half hour. We were making sure that we all looked perfect. Though I don't like to say it, I did look quite nice. I had a laurel wreath in my hair, which was shiny, lightly curled and most importantly tame thanks to a spell from Lavender. I paired my white dress with a pair of white gladiator sandals. Everyone was ready so we headed for the stairs. Down in the common room the boys were waiting. Ginny walked down first to Harry, lavender to Ron, Parvati to Dean and finally it was my turn. I took a deep breath and started my descent. Everyone gasped when they saw me. I blushed and made my way over to Malfoy. "wow" he said. I blushed even redder. "you look beautiful hermione" he told me. His use of my first name surprised me. But I recovered quickly "you don't look too bad yourself". It was true. I only noticed it now but all the boys looked well. Harry was Sherlock holmes, Dean was the riddler, Ron was superman and Malfoy was one of the three musketeers. "so do you want to get going then?" I asked. "sure". So we all headed down to the great hall.

The hall looked amazing. There were real bats flying around, jack o lanterns floating and the wierd sisters had started playing. Everyone slowely started drifting away and left Draco and I standing alone. "so do you want to dance?" he asked. "sure". We stepped onto the dance floor and started dancing with everyone else. When the weird sisters finished the disco came on. The disco played a variety of muggle and wizard songs. We were dancing to 'we are young' when a slow song came on. We looked at each other and he put his hands around my waist. With nowhere else to put them, I put my hands around his neck. I didn't know the song but the lyrics were romantic.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you, And__ I know that you feel me somehow. Your the closest to heaven that I'll ever be, and I don't want to go home right now._

_And I'll I could taste is your sweetness, __and all I can breath is your light. Sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight._

_And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am._

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming, or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies, yeah you bleed just to know your alive._

_And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am. _

_*__Instrumental*_

_*repeat chorus x2* *repeat last line x3*_

The song ended and we looked at each other. Our noses were almost touching. My eyes fluttered closed and I leaned in but just at that exact moment Ron decided to intervene. "hermione granger. What do you think your doing?" he asked angrily. I sighed but opened my eyes none the less. "Ronald Weasley! How dare you ask me what I'm doing. I am 18 years old and I can decide for myself who I can and cannot go out with. How dare you have the audacity to tell me what to do" I screamed. I was really riled up now. But before I could continue Draco caught me. "just forget it Mione. Let's go". He dragged me out he door.

**What did you think everyone? Two songs used: 'we are young' by fun and 'Iris' by the goo goo dolls. Hope you liked it. **


	9. The Yule tide

**Here it is guys. Chapter 9. This story was originally supposed to be 10 chapters but it will definitely be more. Tell me what you taught of the ball. Don't be shy. For disclaimer go to chapter 3. **

The months flew by and before I knew it it was almost Christmas. The Yule cheer was infectious. Everywhere you go there was christmas lights, garland and rouge pieces of magical mistletoe. Ron still wasn't talking to me but Draco and I had become quite close. We were in the library when a patronus came in and informed us we were to head to Dumbledores office immediately. So we got up and made our way to the office. When we entered the office we saw Dumbledore standing at Fawkes cage. "good evening children, and may I wish you both a merry Christmas" he told us merrily. He was wearing red robes with white, furry trim, and a Santa hat. "as you know, the last time we had a Yule ball was the tri-wizard tournament but we have decided to have one this year as well. As you know you must plan all of it. And you don't have together, well unless you want to" he said with a twinkle in his eyes. After that we left the office and went back to our dorms.

A week later everything was planned. I had my my dress which is an achievement cause Ginny tortured me all day to buy the dress. The only problem was that I didn't have a date, Since Dumbledore said Draco and I didn't have to go together, Ron was out of the question and I didn't have the courage to ask anyone. I sat down in the common room and started to read. A few minutes Draco walked in and plopped down next to me on the chair. "so..." he started casually. "do you have a date for the dance?" he asked. " no you?" I replied. "no. So.. Er.. Doyouwanttogototheballwithme ?" he asked quickly "what?" he took a deep breath before continuing. "do you want to go to the ball with me?" he repeated. I was in shock. Did he just ask me to the ball of his own free will?" he looked disappointed at my hesitation. "it's okay if you don't. I understand." he started to get up but I grabbed his hands. "No Draco I'd love to go with you". I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. After a few seconds I released him and blushed. "well its getting late. I better go to bed". Before I headed up the stairs I pecked him on the cheek. What I didn't see was him smiling happily.

It was the night of the Ball and the girls and I were getting ready in my room again. At 8:00 we were all ready. Ginny was wearing a red backless dress, lavender, a purple halter neck and Parvati, a silver empire waist dress. I was wearing a floor length, olive drab green, cowl chiphon sheath dress with green high heels. My hair was swept to the side and tied up in a bun. I was wearing little make up with just pink lip gloss, black eyeliner and dark eyeshadow. "you look amazing Mione" said Ginny. "you don't look too bad yourself" I told her. We headed for the stairs and descended one by one, with me going last. When I reached the common room, Draco turned around to face me. He gasped when he saw me. "oh wow" he stuttered. I blushed crimson at the look on his face. "hi Draco. You look great" I said awkwardly. "thanks. You look absolutely gorgeous". I blushed even redder if that was possible. "c'mon guys let's get to the ball" said Lavender impatiently. We headed to the hall and I gasped when I saw it. It was more beautiful then I could imagine.


	10. The love

**Heres chapter 10. Hope you like it. Don't forget to vote in my poll ! Sorry I havn't updated lately ! For disclaimer go to chapie 3!**

It was mezmerising. There was a glass statue in the middle of the hall with the dance floor around it. There were tables on the dance floor for now though. There was snow falling from the ceiling and people were trying to catch it with their tongues. "it's more beautiful then I thought it would be" I said breathily. "yeah but it's not the most beautiful thing I've seen tonight" he replied. I looked up at him and blushed. "hey Mione come over here" shouted Ginny from across the hall. "come on Draco. If we don't go over she'll probably hex us, and trust me you don't wanna be on the end of her bat bogey hex" I explained laughing. He laughed as well and took my hand. We walked over and sat down, Ron throwing us dirty looks the whole time. "hey Harry, hey Ron. You look dashing this evening," I said nervously. Harry spoke up first. " thanks Mione. You look absouloutly beautiful". I blushed. I seemed to be doing a lot of that this evening. "come on dinners almost about to be served" said Ron.

When dinner was over the band started to play. They started with a few fast songs so we were all jumping around like crazy. It was the most fun I'd had in a while. After an hour of jumping we sat down for a while. We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before a slow song came on. "do you want to dance hermione?" asked Draco nervously. "sure Draco. I'd love to" we stepped onto the dance floor and started swaying to the song. I looked over and saw Ron staring at us. He had this look in his eyes and it kinda resembled sadness. I'd never seen him look like that before. I decided to ignore it for now though and just enjoy my dance with Draco.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well, baby they are tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had, you break it_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby, I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby, I can feel your halo_

_Pray it won't fade away_

Just as the song was coming to an end I looked into Draco's deep silver eyes. He leaned in towards me slowly and my eyes fluttered closed. I could feel his breath on my lips. Pity though that Ron chose that exact moment ro come over. "hermione I need to talk to you" he said quickly. He pulled me out of the hall before i could protest. "what do you want ronald?" I asked snappily. "well I had to pull you out of there he was going to kiss you. I couldn't let that slimy ferret kiss my girl" he said angrily. "RONALD WEASLEY" I roared. He winced when I called him by his first name. "I am not and never was your girl". "but hermione I love you. I have for years. Why would you want to be with the ferret and not me?" he stared at me as he said this. "Ron if you loved me why didn't you tell me?" I retorted. "because Mione I was scared cause if it didn't work it might have ruined our friendship". "look Ron, I'm sorry but you've lost your chance with me. I waited for years for you but I eventually got sick of waiting. Ron you need to understand that I don't wait for things forever. Basicaly what I'm saying is that we have no chance anymore" I said sadly, a tear running down my face. "why don't we Mione? Why can't we try?" he asked haphazardly. " because I do t love you like that anymore. I love Draco". It was the first time if said it and I was shocked. "fine Mione if you wanna waste your life with the ferret then that's your choice. But just remember that I won't be there to listen to you cry if he hurts you". With that he stalked off.

just as Ron was going into the hall Draco was coming out. "what did he want Mione" he asked with concern on his face. "nothing Draco it doesn't matter. Do you want to go up to the balcony?" I asked him. "sure Mione". He took my hand and we walked up to the balcony. We stood there for a while just watching the moon and the stars. I looked over at Draco and he looked back at me. His mercury eyes were shining and I felt myself leaning in. My eyes fluttered closed and this time his lips actually reached mine. It was the best feeling ever. I locked my arms around his neck and deepend the kiss. After a while though we needed to come up for air. "hermione I love you" he said suddenly. I was shocked. I looked at him and smiled. "I love you too Draco". We stayed there for a while kissing and for the first time ever we were realising our love for one another.

**well that's it everyone. Hope you enjoyed my first story. I have a few more stories planned. So I will post them as quick as I can. I have so many ideas it's crazy ! **


End file.
